deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ash Crimson
Stop I have warned Wikiar to stop this fight, and I am telling you the same. This fight is wasting your time, as well as mine, so please refrain from interacting with those you don't get along with. There are thousands of wikis that could use your help, so move on to one of them or start your own. Best, Sarah (help forum | blog) 15:54, June 22, 2010 (UTC) YES THAT SO WORKS ...Central Wikia is like the help center for anything. IT NEVER HELPS. Just ignore each other? That's not gonna solve the problem... Of course if I try to say anything to her again she'll probably demote me, so what else is there to do? NOTHING! The only way to solve this problem is to have either Wikiar or our status removed, and WE don't deserve to have ours removed. We've been good admins and good editors! I think if Wikiar would just be more friendly, edit more and cooperate we wouldn't have to do this. If we could get him to agree to that we might be able to peacefully resolve things. Rant over. Frank-West 16:04, June 22, 2010 (UTC) *Let's do our best to ignore him. Eventually he'll get tired of this. Maybe he would fit better at the other wiki IDK. Speaking of the other wiki, I noticed that you, Frank and KSR are all blocked for a year for no reason...you and KSR haven't even made an edit at that wiki and Frank only made one. Shouldn't that sad user be blocked here? lol--Mistertrouble189 17:47, June 22, 2010 (UTC) *I'm pretty sure he already is. That's why Ash blocked him, I think. Frank-West 18:06, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :*Nay, Wikiar unblocked him. Not sure why.--Mistertrouble189 18:17, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :*Yeah, if we do re-block him Wikiar will swoop in and unblock him. Plus technically Wikiar has more power here than I do so I don't really have anything I can do about it. Oh well, it's not as if Anno edits here anyway. Frank-West 18:23, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :*Im still editing, Ash unblocked me and if wikiar blocks me for no reason again im telling a staff member.-Karen Poledancers and Music I FINALLY FOUND THE PERFECT SONG FOR CANDY CHECK OUT SURVIVOR SUMMARY AND CHECK OUT HER EPIC NEW EPIC SONG THEME (LISTEN INTO IT'S SOUL) IMPORTANT!!! I'm not sure if you noticed but I left you two messages in archive 4. Make sure you check them. MagcargoMan 22:49, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Fix side bar Hey Ash, take a look at Talk:Dead Rising Wiki#Case Zero and make the changes, eh?--Mistertrouble189 01:45, June 23, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, I just got messaged about that too. I would do it but the main page code is too complex for me. I coudn't even find where to edit the sidebar. =/ Frank-West 02:16, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Template color Helloooo, so I made Template:CaseZeroLocations and want to change the background color to orange (to be consistent) with the CZ infoboxes. DO you know how to change the color? You can do it and/or teach me :) --Mistertrouble189 04:16, June 23, 2010 (UTC)--Mistertrouble189 03:42, June 23, 2010 (UTC) *Sweet, I did it! Thanks! Is there a page or something that lists the code for each color? I was able to copy the "class" thing from the DR2 and put that into the CaseZeroLocations template, so now I know how to change it around. But what should the color be? I know it's like red, purple, dark red for characters, locations, weapons (DR) respectively; orange, yellow, green for char, locations, weapons (DR2) and light orange, ?, green(same as DR2) for case zero. so judging from the pattern, should i use yellow for the Case Zero locations template? lol sorry if all is this confusing than it should be. :) --Mistertrouble189 16:12, June 23, 2010 (UTC) These are the two messages Archive and Template? I would like to know how to archive my talk page and how to put that into a template. I asked about archives before, but that was about seperate archives for each person, this time I'm asking how to do a proper achive. MagcargoMan 05:41, June 22, 2010 (UTC) 500 Edits! I did it! 500 Edits! My first milestone! Plus I made a new article: Exsanguinator! MagcargoMan 06:17, June 22, 2010 (UTC) MagcargoMan 06:07, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Reporting a user Hi, I would like to report Karensarahrocks for persistent harassment on my talk page. She has refused to abide by Wikia policy and repeatedly undid my edits on Kelly Carpenter and A Woman in Despair without a proper reason. When I discussed this with her on our talk pages, she resorted to personal attacks. As you can see in our conversation history, I have been nothing but civil in face of her harassment. I understand that as admin of the Dead Rising Wiki, you would prefer to maintain the harmony of the Wiki community. Therefore, I am asking the admins of this Wiki to take action and reprimand her. I am willing to settle on the grounds that my edits on the aforementioned two pages remain the same - or that she provides a satisfactory explanation of why her edits were justified - and for her to stop attacking me on my talk page. If her aggressive and nonconstructive behavior continues, I will have no choice but to report her to Central Wikia staff. --Ciwey 09:19, June 23, 2010 (UTC) * Thanks for taking action. I appreciate you trying to resolve the situation. --Ciwey 13:53, June 23, 2010 (UTC) RE:Skin Hiya! I'm Mark and I'm part of Wikia's Gaming Team. As Dead Rising 2 is planned to be released soon, we'd like to make a little change to your skin if you dont mind, namely a different background. The current background has white edges around it and has hard-edged borders. The new one should fit in better. I can make the change if you like, or you can preview it by copying this code to . Mark (talk) 13:02, June 23, 2010 (UTC) well..... I GAVE.....what did i give him...oh wait he asked for proof i gave him proof, you know hwat he says "(ill sum it up)"It doesn't matter" Assholyness+KSR=OH NO YOU DID NOT Plus i might be on my period, SO BACK OFF i work really hard at this wiki and it makes me fel mad when someones tryin to fix something that isnt broken Problem. Um, the talk bubbles get distorted when I archived them. MagcargoMan 06:54, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry, fixed it. MagcargoMan 07:06, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Best Wiki Contest? Has anyone on this wiki entered DR Wiki in the Best Wiki Contest? I think we need a bigger community. MagcargoMan 01:40, June 27, 2010 (UTC) OK. I'll do that right now. MagcargoMan 22:41, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Done it. Check it out and tell me if I did it right. MagcargoMan 05:56, June 29, 2010 (UTC) FIXED! FIXED! After two weeks of this strange problem, I called Apple after it got really bad and they fixed it in 1, 2, 3 haha. Now that's over :) And yes! I'd love to be an admin on this wiki, that'd be sweet :) --Mistertrouble189 19:15, June 27, 2010 (UTC) *Thanks man :) and I'm getting into the habit of categorizing haha no worries! --Mistertrouble189 01:17, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Ash Its so cool i added you on xbox :D also Check out miss hell hole u.s.a. because IT'S MAJORLY UPDATED :D;D;D;D;D;;D;D;D;D;D;D;D im unbanned :D Epic TEEHEESNESS for the WIN and such of stuff like that :D 04:11, July 10, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks LOL that sucks :' well comment when you get the cnace buddy :D also do you like my gamertag on Xbox RE:Show/Hide Liiiiike for the table of contents? They're working for me =O. Also, good to see you're back! --Mistertrouble189 19:07, July 13, 2010 (UTC) *Oh, you're right...the show/hide buttons disappeared O.O --Mistertrouble189 19:12, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :*I tried to add some edit buttons to the edit bar, but clearly didn't succeed. Shoulda reverted it back to the way it was =/ See my talk page. Sorry for the screw up, --Mistertrouble189 19:16, July 13, 2010 (UTC) ::*The skin is the default (white and blue). Meh. Maybe it has to do with the activation of the achievements? Or when Wikia was down earlier today. Did you ask the Joe dude, maybe he knows. --Mistertrouble189 02:47, July 14, 2010 (UTC) FIXED :) --Mistertrouble189 04:44, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Achievements are live I just activated the achievements and made the required blog post annoucement. Feel free to also announce it elsewhere on the wiki. The Wiki Leaderboard link will automatically be added to the navigation sidebar any minute now. You can customize the achievements at . Detailed instructions are on the right column of the page. If you have any questions or issues, just message me. JoePlay (talk) 01:17, July 14, 2010 (UTC) * ^ It's pretty cool, glad you guys decided to implement this. Now time to start getting those achievements >:) --Mistertrouble189 01:21, July 14, 2010 (UTC) So does that mean I have to do stuff I've already done to get them, that kinda sucks. Oh, you should customise the icons. I know you did for freelancer, but you should customise the others. MagcargoMan 02:16, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Maybe you could edit the image so you just get his head and not the boarder, then add it to the achievement. MagcargoMan 02:28, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Ummm... For me the wiki theme is reverted to blue and white... Is it normal for yours? Frank-West 02:24, July 14, 2010 (UTC) : So you're saying yours DIDN'T revert to blue and white? Frank-West 02:29, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :: To tell the truth, I wouldn't mind if it was caused by the achievements, cause then we might have to get rid of them... Although hopefully it fixes itself for the good of the community. Frank-West 02:33, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::: I know... I just don't like them. =/ Anyway Dengarde says his is fine, so it probably will get fixed. See ya later. Frank-West 02:37, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Rename? Can you edit the achievements names so they fit the wiki more, but some already do. MagcargoMan 02:53, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Rename? Can you edit the achievements names so they fit the wiki more, but some already do. MagcargoMan 02:53, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Galleries Do you know why all of the sudden galleries look different? I don't like them =/ Makes images look all different and not the same size. See Looters and Lindsay Harris and Katey Greene for examples. --Mistertrouble189 21:58, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :Really? I think the new ones look a lot better, aside from the image sizes of course. Dengarde 22:01, July 14, 2010 (UTC) *Meh. And well I saw the problem reports log, read the Secret Passage page for the first time, edited that a bit, then renamed it to Secret Shortcut (felt that was a better title), though I feel it doesn't really need its own page...either make a bathrooms page and include it there or have a section on Paradise Plaza and Wonderland Plaza instead. People would more likely learn about it on those pages..who's gonna search up "secret shortcut" on the wiki (wasn't really named in-game) --Mistertrouble189 02:56, July 15, 2010 (UTC) *I think I got the galleries to work...click "add photo to this gallery" and then choose what layout you want (just choose square or landscape, depending on the image sizes). Yay. --Mistertrouble189 05:41, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :*Phew, as you can see from the recent changes, I've gone mad editing galleries to make them all the same size again. *gasps for air* and I made restrooms hehe --Mistertrouble189 06:24, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Passageway What is the duplicate. If not you can just make the short section into the restroom section. I didn't know I just made a duplicate. DynasticAnthony 13:52, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Categories No one ever told me that. And I admit, adding the "Dead Rising" category to those was unnecassary, but the others weren't. I was just trying to make things more specific. I think adding categories like "Weapons" and then the sub-category "Dead Rising 2 Weapons" was how we did things. Most other wikis do stuff that way. So I'm guessing you undid a bunch of those? Frank-West 04:30, July 17, 2010 (UTC) : Ah, it's fine. I just like to have stuff specific, that's how I'm gonna do stuff on the Crackdown wiki, which I recently became the bureaucrat of. Frank-West 04:39, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :: See the section on my user page. Frank-West 04:42, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ::: Yeah, the game is pretty epic. Well I gotta go bro. See ya later. And I'll remember about the categories next time. =) Frank-West 04:45, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Re:Colors. Thanks. I'd do it myself but I can't seem to find where to but the hex # in the code. Lets go with #B22222 for the main and #E9967A as the lighter one. Dengarde 21:47, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :Oh thats perfect! Thanks! I saw that all you changed in the template code was the classes, so I assume thats something only an administrator can do? Dengarde 21:54, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Shame, I hate having to bug people about stuff like that. Oh well, thanks for the help :) Dengarde 22:01, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey Ash I think you should see this. KSR left me a message and said you should see it. It's pretty important. Frank-West 14:19, July 18, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah... I suppose that's her choice though. Frank-West 21:41, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Custom Signatures Do you know how to make custon signatures? I have the code for what I want mine to be, but it won't let me change it. Maybe I did somthing wrong? Here's the code: Frank West P.S. I tried using hex codes, but got the same result as with this Thanks. - Frank-West I want one! Please! Hi Ash! It's your favorite 1337 speaking buddy. Just wanted to say I'm back and #11 on this wiki! And I want a custom signature. Please? If you can't it's ok. Deathsculler < tilde tilde tilde > Mean people are gunna block me. :Okay, I'm testing my new sig right now. It might just turn out as a huge wall of broken code. OR it will work perfectly. Here goes... [[User:Frank-West|'Frank']][[User talk:Frank-West|''' West']] 21:24, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :: Yeah, it does. I made a minor modification, lets see if THIS one works. [[User:Frank-West|'Frank']] [[User talk:Frank-West|' West']] 21:28, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :: There we go. Fixed it. [[User:Frank-West|'Frank']] [[User talk:Frank-West|' West']] 21:29, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :: And now one last test. [[User:Frank-West|'Frank']] [[User talk:Frank-West|' West']] 21:30, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ::: Thanks! I still can't figure out what I did wrong, but you have fixed it. =) Thanks a lot! [[User:Frank-West|'Frank']] [[User talk:Frank-West|' West']] 21:33, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Sculler's Ban I did that because he impersonated me and moved my signature to fabricate a conversation in which I came across as the abusive party. I do believe Mistertrouble can attest to that. His earlier ban was only for a time limit of two hours, which I felt was reasonable for adding pointless categories. If you require proof, simply look at the history of his talk page and the block log. --Ciwey 23:43, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :Of course I didn't. All I did was notify him that he would be banned for a couple hours, and he used the signature of that talk message to fabricate the conversation. C'mon, do you think I would've done something like that? --Ciwey 23:50, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Course he didn't lol, see here. --Mistertrouble189 23:54, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Wrong link, Mister :P The history of that page shows that the "Whiney bitch" comment was, in fact, created by Deathsculler, along with the fabrication of Ciwey's signature. See this edit summary. [[User:Dengarde|Dengarde] 23:57, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ] :::...Or it wasn't the wrong link and for some reason it took me to a completely different page. WTF? Dengarde 23:57, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Teehee, its ok Dengarde. --Mistertrouble189 23:59, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :S'alright, as long as it's clear. :) --Ciwey 00:04, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Where have I been? Before I forget, Couldn't get the code right, so I'm giving you the tools to implement it into the wiki, since you're more experienced with .js codes than I am.The Yoshiman 97 04:45, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Facepalm Do you mean this? If so, then yes. [[User:Frank-West|'Frank']] [[User talk:Frank-West|' West']] 02:52, July 21, 2010 (UTC) : It's pretty awesome. It's pretty useful/hilarious in online forums and stuff like that. [[User:Frank-West|'Frank']] [[User talk:Frank-West|' West']] 02:55, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :: Yeah but this is just so much funnier. Why type something when you can actually show them? Plus I got it saved in a word document so I can just copy/paste. [[User:Frank-West|'Frank']] [[User talk:Frank-West|' West']] 02:58, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::: Not really. It only takes a few extra seconds. [[User:Frank-West|'Frank']] [[User talk:Frank-West|' West']] 03:02, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Sculler Oh, ok. Wasn't sure who that was and what the link was for? --Mistertrouble189 04:08, July 21, 2010 (UTC) A few things Hey, how do I change the background image for a wiki and the top right image above the sidebar? Thanks, Mistertrouble189 04:44, July 21, 2010 (UTC) *Annnnd whats the page that you add all the "class" stuff to? (for colors). --Mistertrouble189 04:46, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :*Ok I got the logo set, though I don't know how to make it transparent >< so any help on that is appreciated. annnd I got the background sorted out (for now, I'm using this wiki's MediaWiki:Monaco.css for my wiki just to get a skin going (but I gotta find a bigger background image...current one is too small. The wiki is http://iamalive.wikia.com btw, I just adopted it today =D. Phew, it's hard work, but luckily there's not as much content out.. Still need help on the post above this! --Mistertrouble189 06:13, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ::*Yup, its for the wiki I just adopted. The game is basically survival genre, like DR, minus zombies but plus a 10.3 earthquake in Chicago =P Recent trailer from E3 2010. I got the logo in, but it's not looking good with my current background so I'm getting someone to change it. If they can't do it, I'll have you do it. I figured out the background. Thanks for the help, Mistertrouble189 21:14, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :::*I'd love to have the logo be transparent and have the text be white if you could? Thanks, Mistertrouble189 06:22, July 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: Track You can't delete a custom edit track, but as long as it's not enabled, no one will earn any achievements in that track. JoePlay (talk) 04:52, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Custom Sigs (Again) Check this out! My new signature: [[User:Frank-West|'Frank']] [[User talk:Frank-West|' West']] 03:38, July 22, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, I did. It stills leaves the time afterwards, so it reverts anything that would've went wrong back to normal. Although there aren't any size changes in the sig, so I don't think it would've done anything anyway. [[User:Frank-West|'Frank']] [[User talk:Frank-West|' West']] 21:15, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Blog Response I want to know how to add a special one that I saw. If you could help i'd appreciate it CrackLawliet 03:48, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Ok my gamertag is BLADEOFFATE22 can't see it, but thanks anyway. CrackLawliet 23:28, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry it doesn't really matter. CrackLawliet 00:42, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Ok ash, thanks CrackLawliet 22:00, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Debate Hey Ash. I think weapon articles should have only one article. For example the fire extinquisher shouldn't have a seperate article for Dead Rising 2, just because it has different abilities. On Super Mario Wiki (not hosted by Wikia), they don't make a separate article for Goombas if it has different stats in Paper Mario compared to Super Mario RPG. I think we should have a poll to decide this. MagcargoMan 05:58, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Also, I made an article for the Super Slicer. MagcargoMan 07:31, July 27, 2010 (UTC) DR RPG Ash, a friend of mine and I are going to start an RPG related to Dead Rising. I don't mean anything complex like Final Fantasy. So, I was thinking of inviting the DR Wiki community to try it out once its finished. What do you think? CrackLawliet 00:05, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Not 100% sure, but I'll tell you when. CrackLawliet 21:54, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Yo Ash, you gonna join or not? We start today. I already posted the link on the blog post. CrackLawliet 18:30, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Join us in the chatbox (Button on the top right that says Chat) CrackLawliet 18:47, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Achievement Thanks man, I worked hard on it :) Dengarde 07:59, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Pages Yeah sorry I'm a bit of a noob with the editing thing I don't know how to that sort of stuff I use a laptop and it's fucked basically I cant add pictures or videos sorry I'll give it a try I'm not saying I'll get it right but I can try oh and I'm on an editing spree cause I have done little editing lately and I haven't got much to do Repo Man 192 01:40, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I'll practise by the way what does punctuate mean or however you spell it I'll try thanks for the help Heh heh Sorry 'bout that. Just figured...Jakeinator 01:27, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Repo Man I hate to talk about someone else, but is Repo Man getting a little annoying to you? You should have a word with him about the ways of editing.--TheConvictsSUCK 01:29, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I know he's new but he just DOESN'T STOP! =D It's like a super duper editing spree!--TheConvictsSUCK 01:36, August 2, 2010 (UTC) And he NEVER, EVER PUNCTUATES HIS SENTENCES! =D--TheConvictsSUCK 01:44, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Tabs Sorry for constantly bothering you on this, but this is important. Did you get my other message earlier? The Yoshiman 97 01:33, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. Normally I'd try to do it myself, but I can't copy and paste on a Wii. And normally I wouldn't be bugging you with unread messages, but this message is important. Let me know if you get it to work. The Yoshiman 97 01:46, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Crap... wish I could do more. First though, why don't you copy their Tabber.js onto ours? (I'm just going step by step right now, typing here's a pain) The Yoshiman 97 01:13, August 3, 2010 (UTC) This one. I don't think the admins over there would mind at all. The Yoshiman 97 03:27, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I guess I'll have to ask around again. Thanks for trying anyway. But for the meantime, can you archive my page for me? The Yoshiman 97 04:08, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Don't know what you mean with the wiki loading slowly. But how is my archive box broken? Looks fine to me. The Yoshiman 97 23:50, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :I dunno, I like my archive box the way it is. Probably different opinions on that subject there. :But on a completely different note, how do you look at the IP addresses on users here? Some vandal was, well, vandalising your and Ciwey's user page, and I wanna investigate further. He/she (the vandal) might have connections to someone on this site. The Yoshiman 97 23:45, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah! Yeah, it's pretty awesome. On a side note, I realized today that I really need to edit more. So expect more from me soon, and especially when CZ and DR 2 come out. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 'Frank-West' http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 02:42, August 4, 2010 (UTC) : I get up pretty early, but then I don't really feel like editing. Plus I got all the DLC in Borderlands the other day, so that's been keeping me occupied. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 'Frank-West' http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 02:45, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually I only bought one DLC. My friend has the expansion disc and you can use it to install the other two on any console as many times as you want. But yeah, we should play it sometime. What character do you use? I use the soldier. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 'Frank-West' http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 03:04, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Apparently the soldier is a popular guy. I kinda like the Hunter, although I've only really played as him a few times. But two people CAN be the same character in one game, so no worries. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 'Frank-West' http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 03:12, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm level 44. You? Also, nice signature. I like it. =) http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 'Frank-West' http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 03:17, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::I see. What kind of weapons do you like to use? I use mostly this badass combat rifle since me and whoever's on my team regen ammo and have a larger clip size. And are you gonna keep a custom sig that you make? http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 'Frank-West' http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 03:23, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::What's a character, your signature name? I used to use snipers, but then I got my really sweet combat rifle and I barely ever need anything else. My combat rifle proficency is 21, my shotgun proficency is 20, and I don't use many other guns. I had a very accurate machine pistol for if I got downed, but I think I replaced it a while back. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 'Frank-West' http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 03:33, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Do you remember what class mod you have? Mine's really nice... I described it above. It gives me some skill bonuses along with the other stuff so it's the best one I've had so far. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 'Frank-West' http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 03:42, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Tomorrow. I would be on now but my bro is using my account since he is lazy and can't get money for his own gold. Anyway I'll be on tomorrow for sure in the morning and probably most of the afternoon. You got a mic? http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 'Frank-West' http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 03:48, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :That's fine. I have my controller keyboard dealie so messaging shouldn't be a problem. Anyway yeah, just message me when you wanna play. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 'Frank-West' http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 03:52, August 4, 2010 (UTC) You're right. MadWorld didn't invent the spiked bat, but I was just stating that the two looked nearly identical and both of them got blood-soaked when you hit people/zombies. Dengarde I think we should promote User:Dengarde to Rollback, since he seems to be a very good editor, community member and mature, too. He often reverts vandalism and poor edits. --Mistertrouble189 01:00, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Missing articles? Is there an article on the tunnels under the clock tower? If not can I make it? And what's it called? MagcargoMan 07:59, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Did it. It needs a bit of clean up, sorry about that. I'll fix it up a bit, but it will still need improvement. Here it is. MagcargoMan 05:39, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Re:Rollback Why thank you! I'm honored! Dengarde 15:47, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Green Yo Ash, do you know why some of the user's names are a slightly green shade? CrackLawliet 19:13, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for editing my BBQ Ribbs page. Could you tellme how to make the box that shows how much health it recovers Trophy Images I went ahead and replaces the trophy images for Dead Rising 2 Achievements/Trophies with bigger versions, and changed the templates to make them bigger as well. Also, because of the way Wikia works, I'm going to change the page from "Achievements/Trophies" to "Achivements and Trophies", in order to get rid of the link to Dead Rising 2 Achievements on the page, if thats okay with you. Dengarde 17:58, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi There Hey Ash. Sorry, I've been distracted by the DR Rpg and Borderlands. I'll edit more. Don't worry. =) http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 'Frank-West' http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 18:04, August 15, 2010 (UTC) : No, you did good in Borderlands. I always deployed my turret the same time as you though. it's just that my gun was massively powerful. And for the RPG, go to CrackLawliet's blog and in the comments he links to it. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 'Frank-West''' http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 18:21, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey ash How do i change my user image?. ZombiePenguin 16:45, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind i did it myself :). ZombiePenguin 16:45, August 16, 2010 (UTC) KSR Pretty sure that wasn't that guys intention. Karen was apparently perma banned from the Bully Wiki, and her page now links directly to her block log on the DR wiki. (here). Hardly stalker material, really Dengarde 00:28, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Templates The main problem with that, I think, is that the buttons are not noticeable enough. It took me a couple moments to see it even after I've been told about them; somebody who's just reading probably wouldn't notice or know what the symbol is for. Would work pretty nicely if it could be incorporated into the article somehow (e.g. something like the spoiler template that's part of the article text) - most people don't notice outside the frame when they're reading. --Ciwey 16:34, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :Bigger would help, and probably also some indication of what it does as well. Right now it's just a logo... you'll probably need to have something that explains "for the DR2 weapon, click this," whether in text or image form. --Ciwey 16:39, August 23, 2010 (UTC) ::If I weren't hopeless with template coding, I'd help you with that. :P Good luck! --Ciwey 16:43, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Yep, that's definitely more noticeable. Stylistically, I would suggest making it something along the lines of "Click for the icon counterpart," but that's up to you. --Ciwey 16:51, August 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh, one more thing. Does this template only work for weapons? Would it work for, say, stores with DR and DR2 varieties, e.g. Casual Gals? Or even stores in different locations like Modern Businessman or Colombian Roastmasters? --Ciwey 16:55, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Dgbleach Ash can you do me a favor? Can you go on the chatbox and ask Dg (If he's there) why he banned me permanently? CrackLawliet 20:27, August 23, 2010 (UTC) This needs to end. I've had this. Ciwey made an accusation of "Deconstructive Editing" because I added 30 or so articles to the 'Article Stubs' catergory. Articles that were actually stubs (DR2 weapons and the minor TioD characters). He made up excuses to prove me wrong, such as: That doesn't count because Dead Rising 2 hasn't came out yet, or "the "article stubs" category should only be there if you add the expand template". A thing nobody has ever mentioned to me until now. Same goes for DR2 articles. And his excuse to that was that: I was "ignorant" and that my point was "jack****", and that I should have figured these kind of things out. He made a false accusation, backed it up with his "evidence" (articles that are stubs and jumping to conclusions) and isn't brave enough to admit it. I don't want accusations being slung at me, especially by someone (Ciwey) who thinks he's so much better than me because he's been been here less time but is an admin. Making a false accusation and using fake evidence and pathetic excuses to back it up is not acceptable. He doesn't even know me. And the only message I've ever sent to him before this was one that welcomed him to the wiki and told him congrats with all the editing. To see what I'm talking about read the messages in our talk pages under the heading: article stubs. Once you have, then have your say. Don't forget to take all of this into account. I want this to end. MagcargoMan 09:34, August 27, 2010 (UTC)